Winter is Here
by Ashley X Walker
Summary: Taking place 8 years after the barrier is broken, Frisk goes to live with Papyrus and Sans for the winter. Sans seems more distant than usual and Frisk starts feeling alone. Frisk wonders if she should reset and never break the barrier to keep everyone to herself. One day Sans finds Frisk on the edge of resetting. Frisk is terrified of how Sans will react. Sans x Frisk maybe.
1. 1-It was late Autumn

It was late autumn, leaves on the ground everywhere covered in frost. Winds so cold it felt like ice. Frisk attempted her best to dress up for this harsh weather, but even so the cold still bit at her.

It was dark out, the sun had not even rose yet. She tried her best to stay warm while waiting at the bus stop. Frisk was on her way to the skelebros house for the upcoming winter. It was tradition now to go live at their house during winter; she's been doing it for years ever since they made it to the surface.

Frisk can remember back to when she was only five years old and when the first winter came since she freed everyone from the underground. She decided to live with Toriel who was her amazing goat mother, yet even she couldn't help it when Frisk begged to be with the skeletons. Winter had always made Frisk think of Sans and Papyrus, she missed them so much that she would throw a fit if she wasn't with them. Toriel was strongly against the idea but eventually gave in, tired and stressed from the very unhappy child.

Eight years later Frisk has gone to live with the skeletons every winter. Frisk was now thirteen and riding the bus to the skeletons house. She had her ear buds in and looked out the window, watching everything passing by. There was children playing on a playground, a pink slime looking monster and a young human boy were playing together. Frisk smiled at the image.

Monsters and humans were finally living in peace together; it took years of fighting for rights and equality. Finally today monsters had the same rights as humans, yet one thing that still lingered was the discrimination from about a third of the human race. Frisk knew that couldn't be helped though, it would need much more time to fix that.

The bus came to a stop, jolting frisk from her deep thoughts. Frisk looked around, stood up, and walked off the bus. When the bus drove away frisk took in a deep breath and exhaled. Seeing the white puffs of air made her giggle. She always loved the cold weather, she found fall and winter such beautiful seasons. The place that the bus dropped frisk off was on the edge of city. There were no houses, mainly fields of grass and roads.

Frisk stared to walk along the sidewalk next to the road, it was still about a mile walk until she made it to the skelebros house. She was so excited to see her two favorite skeletons she started to jog to their house. She settled down to a walk about half way through, breathing heavily from the run.

The sun was now fully over the horizon, trying its best to warm up the earth. Frisk snuggled more into her large scarf she was wearing. It was the color pink; she got it as a Christmas present from Papyrus three years ago. The heavy tan button up jacket was helping a lot to keep her warm. Frisk looked down at her feet as she walked, watching her tan and white fuzzy boots crunching the crisp fallen leaves on the ground. She regretted wearing the black leggings though, the wind and cold seemed to pass right through them.

Frisk looked up to see that the skeletons house was in view. She pulled out her phone to let papyrus know she was almost at their house. Frisk realized she had gloves on and decided to not called, not wanting a freezing hand.

Sans and Papyrus had a long and winding driveway from the road going uphill. Their house was on a steep hill which made it perfect for sledding when there was snow on the ground. As frisk was climbing the gravel drive way she saw Papyrus enthusiastically waving at her from the porch and sans was there as well standing beside his brother. Frisks face lit up with happiness and started to run towards them. It took about thirty seconds of running because their driveway was so long, but Frisk finally jumped into papyrus's arms and papyrus swung her around causing both of them to laugh.

Papyrus set her down smiling brightly at her and Frisk instantly turned to sans and dove in to give him a hug too. Yet just before she could wrap her arms around him he teleported right behind her. Before frisk knew it her face was in a pile of leaves.

Sans chuckled, "Hey now, no need to start falling for me".

Frisk sat up and stuck her tongue out at Sans with a bunch of crinkled leaves in her hair. That caused Sans to laugh even more and that got Frisk to start laughing too.

Papyrus just seemed annoyed at sans for letting frisk fall and the awful pun but he pushed it aside the best he could for Frisks sake. Sans reached out a hand and helped Frisk back up to her feet.

"FRISK! I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO TRY MY NEW AND IMPROVED SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus said in an excited tone.

"Oh Papyrus, I would love to try some!" and with that they all went inside.

Everything was just how Frisk remembered it, even in the underground. Sans and Papyrus made the house identical to their old one in the underground. Frisk flopped onto the couch, snuggling into to it for warmth.

"Need a blanket kiddo?"

She frantically nodded her head, somehow shivering more than she was outside. Before she knew it her face was covered in fluff and felt Sans sit on the other side of the couch. Frisk pulled down the blanket from her face to see Sans watching TV and papyrus in the kitchen starting on spaghetti.

A warm feeling came from Frisk's heart, everything felt so right when she was with the skeleton bros. She took off her boots so she could have her feet on the couch and the jacket since it was getting hot. Frisk rested her head on the shoulder rest and had her feet on top of Sans. Frisk moved her attention to the TV, it was Mettaton having a cooking show, it was quite interesting as always.

"THE SPAGHETTI IS READY!" Papyrus shouted proudly, and came in the living room to place the plate of spaghetti on Frisks lap.

Sitting up, Frisk was prepared to eat. She was worried about how the food would taste because it's been about over a year since she last tried Papyrus's spaghetti.

"Thanks!" She said and took a forkful and placed in right in her mouth.

Shocked, she frantically looked at Sans then to Papyrus. After a moment of staring at Papyrus her eyes began to water.

"P-Papyrus" squeaked Frisk.

She could see Papyrus starting to get worried.

"It's so good! Papyrus, this is the best spaghetti I've ever tasted!" and with that the tears started to spill.

"AH YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS THE MASTER CHEF OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus had his hand on his hips and chest puffed out showing off his pride.

Frisk chuckled a little and was wiping the tears away. Sans looked towards her with a worried expression.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just the spaghetti was so good it brought tears of joy!"

Frisk knew this was not the case though. There was a knot in the pit of her stomach tugging tighter and tighter. She knew she couldn't tell the skeletons though, they would think that she was crazy for the reason that she was crying.

Sans nodded and went back to watching the television and Frisk finished up the rest of the spaghetti that Papyrus made her and placed the clean plate on the floor being too lazy to get up. She patted her stomach and sighed, the spaghetti that Papyrus made was really good indeed.

Papyrus was walking towards the door and grabbing a jacket to put on. "I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS, DON'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING AMAZINGLY FUN WITHOUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Frisk sat up to look at Papyrus in confusion but by the time that he would be in view he had already left. Frisk flopped back down onto the couch wondering where he could've gone.

"Hey Sans?"

"hey yeah?"

"Where is Papyrus going?"

"Oh, he's just going out to meet the kids at the orphanage down in town. He's gotten quite attached to them all"

"Oh…" Frisk felt a ting of jealousy and the knot in her stomach pulled tighter.

"You okay there kid? You don't seems to be looking so well"

Frisk nodded her head,

"Yeah, I just have a little stomach ache from eating so much, I'm going to go outside and get some fresh breath".

Frisk stood up from the couch, first taking the plate to the sink to clean later. She walked back put on her jacket and boots and walked outside through the door. As Frisk shut the door behind her, she took in a deep breath. She loved the crisp cold air flowing through her lungs, it really helped her calm down. She began to head behind the house to a little area of trees.

A few years back, all three of them had built a tree house up high and would often spend the night in the little tree house. Well considering that Frisk was so young and Sans was too lazy, Papyrus made it mostly by himself. It wasn't much but it was a nice little square of wood with a window and a porch, the perfect size for three bodies. The memories that Frisk had with the skeletons in that tree house were countless. Looking up to the tree house now you could see that it was starting to show the signs of its age. The wood was looking dull and could visibly see the water damage to it. Frisk was climbing up the ladder. The wood groaned and squeaked at the weight it was trying to support.

When Frisk reached the top she could see for miles, the view was amazing from up here. The house was about half as high as the tree house and that's saying something. Frisk looked up and could see a cloudy sun about in the center of the sky. The sky was gray all around; clouds all smoothly even against the sky. Frisk sat on the edge of the porch swinging her legs back and forth off over the emptiness below.

This tree house had caused Frisk to get over her fear of heights pretty quickly. Sans would even play with her by using his magic and placing her fully over the edge. Frisk sighed at the thought and laid her back down on the porch, looking towards the sky.

The silence was peace but deadly at the same time. It gave her time to think, but thinking was risky for her. Sometimes Frisk would wonder what would've happened if she did something different. What if she could go back and change the future so that she wouldn't have to feel this way anymore. Frisk still had the power for a true reset; she knew that and the thought of having that power made her sick.

What if one day she accidentally reset? All those years, all those memories, gone! Poof! In an instant. Frisk stared dully at the sky. She has thought about this so many times, too many times. She's gotten tired of the thought, tired of the idea, tired of the possibilities. Frisk was just tired. She no longer wanted to think. Frisk closed her eyes and the knot in her stomach was disappearing as she was fading off into sleep.

Frisk was back in Snowdin at her favorite skeletons house. Yet in her dream she was older, she was herself. Frisk was on the couch and looked up to see Sans coming down from the stairs.

"Sans!"

Sans walked to sit right next to frisk and grabbed her hands in his.

"Sans?"

Frisk looked into sans eyes. They were filled with passion, pain, love, and desperation. Sans spoke in a raspy quiet voice, but it was serious and demanding as well.

"Frisk, it's been years since you've fell down here. You've been with Pap and I giving us love and hope. You… you haven't…"

Sans shifted his eyes down as if trying to find the right words.

"You haven't ever left us. You even helped me. You have no idea how much your existence means to me Frisk. Without you, the underground would be dull and colorless. You brought life back to everyone's lives."

Sans began to quiver. Frisk was shocked but focusing all of her attention onto sans.

"J-just don't ever leave us okay?"

Sans moved to place his forehead onto Frisk's forehead. They sat there in silence for a long moment till Frisk decided to speak up in a whisper.

"Sans… did you have a nightmare?"

Sans nodded his head. Frisk guessed that he probably dreamed of where she was no longer there. Frisk moved to give sans a hug and squeezed him tightly. She could feel Sans breath on her neck. His breathing was uneven. She could tell that he was really shook up from his dream. Sans pulled back from the hug and lifted his head up to place a kiss onto Frisk forehead.

"Don't ever leave me, promise?" Frisk looked into Sans eyes, they were dim.

"I promise"

Sans planted another kiss but on her cheek this time. Frisk was starting to get a little flustered from the seriousness and the sincerity of the kisses. Sans went back into a hug and they settled down on the couch staying in that hug cuddling. Frisk looked up at the ceiling; she was in bliss happiness right now. She closed her eyes and just took in the moment.

Frisk was jolted awake. She was still looking at the sky in the same spot where she was when she fell asleep. The world around her was dimmer now and it was obvious it was sometime past 5 pm. Frisk relaxed again, and watched the brown leaves that were still on the trees blow in the dry cold air. It even sounded like fall. Frisk closed her eyes and pay attention to the sound of the dead leaves scraping against other leaves and branches. If she listened closely enough she could hear when a leaf fell off a branch and fluttered down to the ground. She especially loved it when a leaf just happened to fall on her face or somewhere near her. After about ten minutes Frisk decided it was probably about time to go back inside. She sat up and pulled her feet in from the edge.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty"

Frisk froze in place, she knew exactly whose voice that belonged to. Turning around to see Sans sitting with his back against the front of the tree house. He was looking at her smiling as always, that reminded Frisk of her dream and she suddenly turned red. This was her best friend, why was she getting so flustered? Frisk took a deep breath and turned to face forward again to look at the sky once more. After a little bit of silence she calmed down and was able to talk again.

"So, how long have you been up here?" asked Frisk.

"Eh, probably about an hour, maybe two"

Frisk looked down to the ground, leaning over a bit to see underneath her. She wondered what Sans would say or do if she happened to jump off right now. Would he be able to catch her? Would he even want to catch her? … would he just let her fall? Frisk shook those thoughts out of her head, he would never just let her fall on purpose. She knew that Sans loved her, and she loved him.

"So, tell me kid, what's going on? You don't come up here unless you need to think and have a problem" Frisk could feel Sans staring into her back. She knew that she had to tell him, once Sans catches on, it's impossible to hide anything. Frisk pulled her knees to her chest and let out a heavy sigh.

"It's just, I'm scared of change Sans. So much things have happened in the past 8 years. Papyrus is good at cooking, you have an actual job now, I go to school with actual humans, my body is maturing. Sans, I myself have changed. I know it, and I want to go back to who I used to be. I want everything to be back to normal. I know many things have changed for the better, and I know I'm just being selfish, but I'm slowly becoming more unhappy as more changes are happening to my life, my friends life, the world. Sans what do I do? I'm scared"

And just like that the knot in the pit of her stomach returned. Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes as she fought to hold them back. Sans stayed silent as if processing the information and choosing carefully what to say. By the time Sans spoke the tears were dried from Frisk's eyes.

"Kid, tibia honest, I'm the same"

Frisk turned around to look at Sans. Sans opened up his arms for a hug. Frisk came crawling over to sans and leaned into his hug.

The breeze made the fur on Sans's jacket tickle her face a little. Instinctively Frisk's face scrunched up and she began to giggle a little. Sans squeezed her tighter and started to tickle her sides. She busted out in laughter. Uncontrollable squeals and snorts filled the emptiness of the sky.

Frisk squirmed in Sans's arms and fought to tickle his spine. As soon as she reached Sans's spine, Sans completely went on the defensive. Having complete control she attacked with all she had, smiling the biggest smile.

Sans was begging for mercy through the gasps of air from laughing. Eventually Frisk gave in and let Sans free. Both of them were lying on their back on the porch of the tree house. Panting and giggling still they turned to look at each other. Sans waited for his breath to come back before speaking again.

"Kiddo, I know it hard to accept change. I myself struggle with it. Everything feels so surreal when it happens, and it happens so fast too. But kid, you need to not be stuck on the past. You need to focus on the present. Change the present so you won't regret leaving behind the past. You have to try to change to accept change."

Sans turned to look at the sky.

"I was scared to accept anything. Even the barrier being broken scared me. I should've been so excited and happy because of this, but no. I didn't want to move on. I was so used to my normal life, I didn't want it to change. I also thought that maybe it was all pointless because maybe we would all go back before we knew it. Go back, as we always have… over and over again. Then you showed up Frisk. Frisk you changed our lives and I'm grateful, everyone is. Thank you"

Frisk was still staring at Sans. She was left speechless. Sans somehow made everything better. The knot in her stomach had loosened, and she felt as if she could tackle anything task. Looking to the sky Frisk decided that she would try it out, right now she wasn't afraid of anything and she knew that Sans would be there for her. While sitting up Sans keep his eyes on her. He watched as she stood up and was in a position as if she was going to run a race. She felt so determined!

"Hey Sans, you ready?"

Sans gave Frisk a questioning look, then she took a running start to the edge of the porch. As she jumped off the edge, she saw Sans frantically standing up to go after her before she plummeted to the ground. Frisk felt her stomach jump at the sudden acceleration, the wind was smacking her in her face. She felt fearless. A moment later her soul turned blue and she slowly came to a stop. She couldn't stop laughing at how great it felt to free fall. Sans had his head over the edge looking down at her, Frisk could tell that he was sweating quite a bit.

"Heh, don't spook a skeleton like that"

The girl giggled and when she opened her eyes, Sans look so beautiful.

The sun was finally peeking out from the clouds on the horizon. There was an astonishing reddish orange glow on Sans bones. Frisk was staring at Sans the whole time that she was being brought up onto the porch. Sans noticed.

"So you going to keep staring all day or make me jump out of my skin again?"

"You're so beautiful in this lighting" Frisk was still staring at Sans as if she was entranced with his beauty.

That caused Sans to blush a little, making a light hue of blue on his cheeks.

"That's the second time today you've fallen for me, don't expect me to catch you the next time."

Frisk then realized how blunt she just had been.

"Oh sorry, I won't do that again, I'll make sure that you're prepared to catch me next time"

She ran her fingers through her hair slightly embarrassed at how straight forward she was. Sans pointed behind him.

"We should probably head back now, don't want to make Pap wait on us forever" With a simple nod she moved to climb down the ladder until Sans reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"I know a shortcut, follow me"

Frisk took his hand and they walked on a branch behind the tree house. Before she knew it they were in Sans room.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Thank you so much for reading my story! I'm very inexperienced with writing stories so please criticize as you please! Thanks to Ringcaat leaving a review, I realized that I use Frisk/she too much. If any of you have suggestions on how to show the action of Frisk without using her name or pronouns that would be great! I myself am stumped and not really sure on how to word it differently. If you have any questions, ask away! Thanks again for reading! Oh, by the way, I also combined what was previously chapters 1, 2, and 3 all into this chapter.


	2. 2-You know I love you

The first thing that hit Frisk was the smell of Sans's room. Instantly she put her hand to her nose. The room smelt like rotten food and a dead animal. This was probably the worst thing that Frisk smelt this year.

Looking around it is obvious that Sans had not cleaned his room in several months. On the bed were many splotches of spilt ketchup and grease, probably from Grillby's. Just next to the bed was Sans's "trash can", it was more like a self-sustaining tornado of just anything. The sight beheld was impressive yet gut wrenching at the same time. It was the biggest that Frisk had ever seen it. It reached all the way to the ceiling and upon closer inspection; it was possible to see a half-eaten cheeseburger with mold all over it. Frisk didn't dare to look at that corner again, assuming that was where the smell was coming from. Just behind Frisk was a treadmill. It was covered in clothes and seemed brand-new as it always had looked.

Frisk couldn't hold it back anymore, she ran to the window next to Sans's bed and struggled to open it in a seconds time. As soon as it was open Frisk exhaled and inhaled very quickly. She turned around to glare at Sans for never cleaning his room. All he did was just shrug. Frisk was so ready to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"You skeletons are so lucky that you guys don't have noses" She commented, expressing her immense jealously of not being able to smell at that particular moment.

She could hear Sans chuckling as she was taking a deep breath and closing the window. Frisk hurriedly walked out Sans's room. When both of them were out of his room Frisk elbowed Sans in the ribs. He flinched at the sudden jolt.

"As soon as possible, we are going to clean up that sad room of yours"

"heh, and how do you think you'll be able to get me to clean?"

Sans was acting like a child, as if expecting a prize for what should be just simply expected of. Frisk flicked his boney head.

"If you think you will get anything out of it, think again. Yet you will get something if you don't do it and I can assure you, and you will not like it."

Trying to seem threatening, Frisk glared at Sans. It didn't work though because no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't be threatening. Sans previously said it was because she was too cute like a stuffed animal when she had asked why. Sans giggled because he knew that she couldn't bite even if she tried. Frisk pouted at his laughing at her. She crossed her arms and huffed to be extra dramatic. Still slightly giggling, Sans reached over to pinch and pull at Frisk's puffed cheek. She turned to look at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Alright" said Sans "If you're going to be so sour about it, I might as well attempt to try"

Frisk had a look of growing excitement and tackled Sans with a hug. Sans almost fell over from the force being knocked back, stumbling a bit backwards to regain balance. Looking down, he had a face full of Frisk in his bones. Then she pulled away and looked down at him with a big smile.

"Thanks for at least going to try"

Sans smiled. He loved it when he made Frisk happy, even if it broke his bones, he would do anything to make sure she was happy. Sans zoned out a little while thinking about Frisk until Papyrus shouted at them from the living room.

"SANS? FRISK? IS THAT YOU? I HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI READY!"

Frisk looked at Sans with a competing stare. Sans stared back with the same look. "You're on" he said telling frisk that he had accepted the challenge.

"Ready , set, GO!" And with that, Frisk sprinted down the stairs.

Sans started out behind but got ahead as he was sliding down the railing. He was looking at Frisk with a smug face as he surpassed her. That filled Frisk's determination. She was now running down three steps at a time, very risky but she gained the lead again at the bottom of the stairs. The opening to the kitchen was now in view. Full out sprinting towards it she ran inside the kitchen before Sans... or so she thought. Sans was there already inside the kitchen next to Papyrus.

"Heh, what took you so long?"

Sans looked down at her as Frisk was bent over trying to catch her breath. Frisk inhaled deeply and stood upright with anger all over her face.

"Sans! That's cheating! That makes me the winner by default!"

Sans just shrugged.

"You didn't say there was any rules against teleportation"

Frisk puffed out her cheeks and stomped on the ground with one foot. Being dramatic as always when pouting. Sans chuckled.

"THE SPAGHETTI IS GETTING COLD! ARE YOU TWO GOING TO KEEP FIGHTING OR HAVE SOME SPAGHETTI!?"

Papyrus seemed to be the mother of two siblings who fought often. Suddenly Frisk moved all her attention to the spaghetti and Papyrus. She was so into the competition that she didn't notice the three plates of spaghetti sitting on the kitchen counter. Frisk's mouth began to drool and her stomach grumbled. She didn't realize that all she had today was just a bowl of spaghetti. Thinking on it more, it probably wasn't good to keep eating the same thing over and over, but she was still alive and well so it didn't bother her.

"Oh thank you Papyrus! This looks so good!" Frisk said while rushing to the table to start eating right away.

"WHY YES! I WOULDN'T HAVE ANYTHING LESS FOR MY BEST FRIEND FRISK!"

"Awww you're so sweet Papyrus"

Frisk decided that she could wait a few more seconds and went to Papyrus to give him a hug. Papyrus hugged her back. It was quite a tight hug but that is how it always was with Papyrus. It was sort of painful but it showed how much Papyrus loved her and it was comforting knowing that he was here. After a few seconds they pulled out of the hug and smiling. Frisk really wished she could've hugged Papyrus longer but she needed food. She grabbed her food and was heading to the couch to eat but there was a lazy Sans laying all over it. The corners of his mouth covered in spaghetti sauce and an empty plate lying on the floor next to him. A smile crept up on Frisk's face. She placed her plate down on the table beside their pet rock. This was her perfect chance to sneak attack Sans. Walking on her toes Frisk sneaked towards the couch Sans was sleeping on. Papyrus was in the other room and too busy cleaning to know what was going to happen to stop her.

As Frisk grew close she could draw in the details of the moment. The tiny squeaks the floor made with each step she took, the rising and falling of Sans chest and the whistle made by the sound of his exhale. The relaxed look on his face, the simple still air, and just the feeling of peace and calm. This would be one of those moments where a good friend would let them sleep in peace and Frisk almost felt like doing so but the mischievous side of her was screaming at her to jump him. She was right next to the couch now, close enough that she could feel Sans breath just barely.

Suddenly without any warning to Sans or Papyrus she jumped up in the air and flopped onto Sans. The couch made many creaks and a large "poof" sound. The two of them just sunk into the couch further. Sans woke up instantly, shocked and attempted to sit up but was held down. Frisk had laid on top of him almost parallel to his body, her face hidden in his neck and their toes touching.

She sat up a little bit to see Sans face then began laughing hysterically, Sans looked annoyed. Frisk was laughing so hard she had to take sharp in takes of air from laughing and when she tried to speak her giggles got in the way of proper speech.

"Ha ha! Y-y-you s-should've seen your f-face!"

Sans looked at Frisk's face and his steel face of annoyance didn't last long, in a few seconds he was struggling to hold back his laughter until he couldn't hold it back anymore. They both were laughing now and Sans swept up Frisk into a tight hug. Sans snuggled his face into Frisk's neck and wrapped his legs around her waist, trying to hug her as tight as possible. Frisk's heart swelled up with happiness, she attempted to hug back but Sans held her arms in place, she was completely trapped in his embrace. She didn't really mind thou because she was just enjoying the moment and laughing along with Sans.

Papyrus came into the room looking angered, "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!?"

Papyrus glared at Sans and Frisk, although she could not see, for her face was in the couch. Sans giggled, calming down his outburst of laughter.

"Hey bro, I caught the human."

Papyrus gave him an unamused look and Sans just smiled back.

Frisk was wiggling in Sans arms trying to escape. Sans released his hold on the human, she attempted to get up just flopped right back down onto his chest. Frisk groaned into sans chest and Sans just gave Papyrus shrug. Papyrus huffed at the two of them and went back to cleaning. It was just Sans and Frisk now alone in the living room now. She attempted again and failed, flopping onto his chest again. Frisk's arms were at a complete disadvantage, they were laid down as where she couldn't push herself up. Sans plus the weight of herself being in the way didn't help at all either. Sans stared at Frisk's head as she made tiny whimpers into his shirt accepting how helpless she was.

Sans lightly chuckled and helped her up by using his powers to lift her up into the air. She smiled with joy; she loved the feeling of being suspended in the air. Frisk was placed next to the couch standing. Sans shifted his eyes at the table with Frisk's food on it and said

"don't let that get cold or else Papyrus will get upsetti"

Frisk's smile dropped a little realizing that she had almost forgotten about the plate of spaghetti which was now just sitting in a sad slump on the table. Rushing to the table Frisk took a mouthful of spaghetti as soon as she could. She sighed in relief once she swallowed, noting that it was still warm. She picked up her plate and walked over the couch and sat next to Sans. Sans scrunched his legs in before Frisk could mercilessly sit on them.

Sans watched as Frisk shoveled the food into her mouth as she stared at the TV screen. To an average guy this scene would be unattractive and almost gross, but to Sans it was his best friend being her usual self. It was comforting to see that she that she was no longer down or had something bothering her. And to see her eat like that, Sans smirked, it meant that she was at home. Frisk finally noticed that Sans had been staring at her this whole time.

She looked toward Sans with a mouthful of spaghetti that was hanging from her mouth. While remaining eye contact, Frisk slowly slurped up the spaghetti noodles, getting spaghetti sauce all over her face and making loud slurping noises in the process. Once the last noddle entered her mouth and there was a short second of silence, Sans bursted out in laughter.

Frisk began to laugh yet struggling from all the food in her mouth. She attempted to swallow so she could laugh but instead she laughed at the wrong time and noodles shot out her nose. Sans was now struggling for air for he was laughing so hard. He rolled off the couch and was dying of laughter on the floor. Frisk had to laugh and whatever was left of the spaghetti just spilled out of her mouth back onto the plate. Frisk and Sans were both crying from laughing too hard and all that could be heard were squeaks from lack of air. Sans was the first one to regain his composure, he settled himself back onto the couch still giggling and wiping away the tears.

"I'd give so much just to have that on video"

Frisk was still bent over in laughter and when she spoke, her voice shook and was unstable.

"I'd f-fight you for t-t-that video then"

Sans was glad to have his Frisk back. He loved it when they spent times like this together, just the two of them laughing away at whatever. Not embarrassed of what one or the other had to see and trusted each other. Frisk finally regained her composure and set her plate down.

"I'll be right back" she said as she headed up stairs to go to the bathroom.

That was one of the very few changed made to the construction of this house, realizing that Frisk will be living with them often, they decided to add in a bathroom just for her. The skeletons used it a few times as well, if something spilt on their bones, they would just use the shower.

As Frisk got into the bathroom she shut the door behind her and blew her nose into a tissue. Noodles and spaghetti sauce was all there was to come out her nose. Frisk grimaced at the feeling as she tried to get all the noodles and sauce out of her nose. Once she got most of it out she looked up to see herself in the mirror, she had looked awful. There was spaghetti sauce and spit all over her face and her eyes and face were all red from crying of laughter. Frisk just decided it would probably be best to take a shower and get refreshed.

Sans was still downstairs just watching the TV now. Every now and then he would giggle at the memory of Frisk shooting noodles out her nose and drooling out the rest of her food unable to stop laughing. He heard the shower water go on and guessed that she was taking a shower now. Papyrus came out of the kitchen now just finishing cleaning; he saw the unfinished plate of spaghetti on the floor.

"Where is the human Sans? And why has it not finished eating my amazing spaghetti?"

"She's in the shower Pap, she wasn't feeling well so she couldn't finish" Papyrus looked a little down.

"Well I hope that Frisk gets better" He picked up her plate and took it to the kitchen to clean and put away.

Sans had to agree with Frisk, it was weird to have such changes. Just like how Papyrus is now more like a mother than a younger brother. It must've been playing with all the children at the orphanage thought Sans. Yet it didn't bother him, this was for the best and everything was just going to keep on changing as the peaceful days whisked by.

Sans heard the water turn off from the shower and not too long after, Frisk came out wrapped in a pink and blue polka dot towel. She looked over the railing shortly to wave to Sans, letting him know not to go into Papyrus's room, also to let Papyrus know as well. She was beautiful her hair just dripping with water, her soft skin covered in water droplets, making her sparkle. Sans could see her figure quite nicely, especially from this angle. Sans blushed a light blue noticing that her towel was almost too short for the angle he was looking from. Sans wove back then she walked into Papyrus's room. He put his hand to his face trying to calm himself, he didn't know why he was getting so worked up, and it's not like he hasn't seen Frisk naked before. But then again that was almost 8 years ago and was before her body had matured to the state it is at now. Sans sighed, standing up from the couch he walked to the kitchen to tell Papyrus to not go into his own room.

Frisk was leaning against the door on Papyrus's room, her face red as a tomato. 'What if he saw it!? I mean from looking at that angle you could totally see it! He even blushed! Ugh, he must have saw, how embarrassing.' Frisk slumped down into a crouch and felt like crying from the embarrassment. She hugged her knees tight and tried to clear her thoughts. 'Calm down, even if he did see it he wouldn't say anything. ... Or would he? What if he made a joke out of it!? Or maybe he was so grossed out he doesn't even want to talk to me!' Frisk's mind rushed around with what if's and she was becoming more scared of seeing Sans.

She sighed and headed to the closet to go change. Once changed, Frisk was dressed for bed; wearing white and yellow duck pattern long pants and a white tank top. Now the biggest challenge was to leave the room and face Sans. She had no idea what face to wear or how to act and it wasn't like she could stay in Papyrus's room forever. She had to go out there and get ready for bed and then settle into bed to sleep. Frisk took many deep breaths in and out and held one in when she grabbed the door knob. It felt like this has been the greatest challenge to her in years, the anxiety was shooting through the roof and it took every ounce of determination to open the door.

When Frisk creaked the door open, for some reason, she was expecting Sans to be right there. He wasn't though. Frisk opened the door wider and scoped the hallway and the living room. Sans was nowhere to be found. She felt relived but her heart was still pounding. Heading down the stairs she found Papyrus coming out of the kitchen to head up to his room.

"OH FRISK! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO CHECK ON YOU SINCE IT WAS TAKING SO LONG, ARE YOU FEELING BETTER AT ALL?"

"Thanks Papyrus, I'm doing well now. Have you happen to know where Sans is?" Frisk was fidgeting a bit when she asked where Sans was.

"HE'S OUTSIDE RIGHT NOW."

"Okay, thanks"

Papyrus went into his room and Frisk headed to the couch to set up her bed. When she was younger should could sleep in bed with Papyrus or Sans but now she's too old and it's uncomfortable to squeeze two bodies into a bed, especially with Papyrus's bed. It has ramps on the sides, forcing the person to stay on the inside. Frisk lifted up the couch cushions and pulled out a comforter and pillows. It was almost like a storage space underneath the couch. Once the bed was set, Frisk just lay in her bed and watched the TV not quite ready to go to sleep yet. MTT was on and it was strange as always, it was comforting watching Mettaton's show. It reminded her of the time when she was in the underground fighting Mettaton or in his shows.

Frisk sighed as she was thinking about the past. She went to ho get a drink of water because her throat was beginning to get dry. As Frisk was inside the kitchen the door open and walked in Sans. He was looked at Frisk who was on a stool just about to get water from the facet. She instantly blushed remembering what had happened, Sans didn't seem to think much of it though.

"Hey Frisk, getting a glass of water?"

"uh, uhm... y-yeah" Frisk had turned her face away from Sans, she couldn't look him in the eyes, especially after THAT.

"You okay?" asked Sans.

"Uhm yeah, j-just um..."

Frisk went silent not knowing what to say. Her head was swirling and her heart was pounding so hard against her chest it seemed as if it would break her ribs. Touching her face, it was really warm; all the blood has rushed to her head and face. Now she couldn't think and sans would definitely think that something was up if he saw her face right now.

"Frisk?"

"I-I"

Frisk was at a loss for words, she wanted to cry.

She just trembled, not sure what to say or do. Sans then placed a hand on Frisk's shoulder. She jolted forward, hiding her face even more. She couldn't have sans see her, not like this right now. Sans pulled his hand back surprised that he was just pushed away.

"Kid, what's wrong?" There was concern in his voice.

"D-do you remember what happened earlier?"

Frisk throat felt there was a knot in it, Sans was going to make fun of her for over reacting she was sure. Sans presence was strong. She could feel the coldness radiating from him, the smell of autumn air, his chilling breath near her neck. Sans took a step forward, he was so close now that his chest was an inch away from her back. Once again he placed his hand on her shoulder, yet this time she let him keep it there. The coldness of his hand was unbelievable. It was like touching metal that has been frozen over.

"Are you talking about on the couch? I'm sorry if I went too far, I didn't think you would be this bothered by it"

"Not that"

"Then what?"

There was there was a moment of silence, yet each second felt like a minute. The pounding of her heart was loud in her ears. Frisk could hear Sans shift his weight and suddenly felt his arms wrap around her. The coldness of him was sucking in her heat, calming her down. Frisk could smell the fresh autumn breeze from the outside on him, the cold seeping into her where ever Sans touched her. It was soothing, comfortable.

"I'm sorry Frisk, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't know what I did but whatever it is I'm sorry and I wish I could take it back knowing that it would bother you this much. I don't wish to ever trouble you; I'd rather take all the troubles away from your life."

Sans hugged a little tighter. Frisk inhaled, this was Sans, her best friend. Sans worrying so much and here she was just being so bother by what he'll think. No matter what it is Sans will still love her the same. The care and happiness he shows and gives her won't change over something so little and silly. Frisk was beginning to feel bad for making Sans worry so much over something that now seemed so pointless.

"At that moment when I came out of the shower... I got close to the edge and then from that angle you saw that" Frisk sighed, feeling relived of finally saying what has been bothering her. Sans pulled away from the hug and took a few steps back from her.

Frisk felt like she just had gotten stabbed in the heart, why did he just back away?

"W-well I didn't see That, I mean I do admit it was quite close but trust me I didn't"

Frisk mentally smacked her head. 'All of this was just me assuming he had and freaking out about it.'

"I'm sorry Sans, I thought you did and I over reacted because I was afraid of-"

Frisk was cut off by surprised; when she was turning around she saw a blushing Sans scratching the back of his skull. He couldn't make eye contact with her now, he obviously was acting suspicious. Frisk's eyebrows furrowed together.

"You did see it didn't you" Her tone went lower, trying to seem mad.

"N-No! Just that you um... Looked nice from the angle" Sans blush went a shade darker.

'OMG I said it! She's so going to think I'm a pervert now' thought sans. But nothing in reply, there was just a Frisk rooted to the ground. He looked in to her eyes and they locked eye contact. Her face was almost as red as his. They were just standing there starting at each other, both flushed in the faces.

"SANS! ARE YOU BACK YET?"

They both jumped at the sudden noise, and they awkwardly looked away from each other, the heart pounding tension in the air was gone and now it was just and awkward atmosphere.

"Heh, I guess I'll go check on Papyrus. He probably wants his bed time story"

Sans placed his hand in his pockets and looked uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah, I know how he can get cranky without his stories so you should hurry. I'll just get my water and go to bed."

Frisk was twiddling her thumbs focusing all her attention on that. Her face was still red and it wasn't going to stop until Sans was gone. "W-well I'll be going then" Frisk nodded and Sans had walked out of the kitchen.

She sighed and slowly fell to the ground. 'What was that!? Why did Sans look like that?' Frisk was starting to calm down without Sans around her. 'Why did I act like that anyways? He's my best friend and I know that he wouldn't do something as stupid as to ignore me; if he did it would obviously be him joking around. So why am I so worried, so self-conscious around him now?' Frisk had an idea but she refused it. There was no way she had those kinds of feelings for her best friend. They were just friends and that was it. Frisk then remembered what Sans had said 'you looked nice from that angle' Frisk suddenly moved her hands to cover her face and was internally screaming. A few moments later she pulled her hands away from her face and stood up. She got her glass of water and walked back to the couch. She looked perfectly calm but inside her head she was screaming.

Sans was in Papyrus's room with book in hand. Papyrus was nodding himself to sleep as Sans read the book to him. While reading, Sans could only think about what had happened moments ago. 'Ugh Frisk probably think I'm pervert, but why didn't she say anything? She should've hit me on the head or something of the sorts, but all she did was just stand there with the damned cute look on her face.' It felt as if someone grabbed his heart as he thought of Frisk and her blushing face. 'It was good that Papyrus shouted or else I might've done something Frisk wouldn't have liked.'

Sans had a face of distress, it was good that Papyrus fell asleep seconds ago because then he would be asking what was wrong. Sans closed the book and put it back onto the shelf. 'What are you saying idiot? Would have done something? Come on she's your best friend and that's it. Even if it was something more, she would never look at you the way you see her.' Sans didn't really want to have this conversation with himself right now. It has always bothered him how he's been attracted, to a young girl, who has been his best friend for 8 years. 'What if Frisk did like you though? Heh, wouldn't that be a dream. Even if she did, what more would we be?' Sans sighed staring at the towering height of books. He wasn't really sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure if he wants him and Frisk to always to be just best friends, or if he wanted them to be more. He couldn't deny he had urges sometimes to just kiss her soft lips but he was also afraid if they dated it wouldn't go well. He couldn't risk the friendship that they have had these past 8 years. All of it could be destroyed with just being in a relationship.

As Sans moved to walk out of the room he saw Papyrus's blanket wasn't tucked in. Sans walked over to Papyrus and was tucking in the blankets for him.

"I just need to stay friends with her huh Papyrus, do you think so too?" Sans waited as if he was going to get a response back but Papyrus was already sound asleep.

"Goodnight bro"

And with that Sans walked out of the room. He could see Frisk was still awake watching the TV from the couch. 'Act like normal as you always do, come on, you're a pro at this.' Sans took a deep breath and walked down the stairs with confidence.

He plopped onto the couch right next to Frisk. Sans laid down and got into a comfortable position. After a few minutes of silence between the two and watching the screen, Frisk laid down on top of Sans. "Heh, breaking my bones now I see" Frisk cracked a laugh and Sans placed his arm over her stomach. A horror movie was playing and they made jokes and comments about it throughout the whole showing. Once the movie was over Frisk was beginning to get drowsy. Sans got up and was about to head to bed until Frisk caught his attention.

"Hey Sans?"

"yeah Frisk?"

"Thanks for being my friend, please don't ever change, I can be fine if everyone changes as long as you don't."

Frisk was already snuggled into her blankets and pillows. She looked so sweet and like a child again.

"Heh, you know kiddo more than anyone else, I won't change."

Sans felt a little stabbed behind the back though hearing Frisk say that. Before he even had a chance he was shot down. Didn't she want him to become a better person though? More happy then he is now? 'Heh, she's just being selfish' he knows that she just wants him to be like he always has, that way she won't "miss" him. Because what is there to miss if everything is still the same? Sans will obey her wish though, even if he tried he probably couldn't change too drastically. Anyways, if it meant her being happy, he would do anything for her.

Frisk was smiling at his response and said "I'm glad"

Sans nodded to her. "Goodnight Frisk"

"Goodnight Sans"

With that Sans headed up the stairs and went to his room.

Frisk was left all alone inside the big living room. The Tv was still on and was quite annoying at how it was the only sound in the room. Frisk grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off. She lay back down and sighed. Staring at the ceiling in silence she thought about the day. It was quite a lot to happen all in one day, and in just one day Sans calmed her feelings of fear of change which she had for the past several months. Frisk felt so relaxed and tired, she felt genuinely happy now. Just a mellow feeling that warmed her heart and made everything seem like it was fine. Frisk closed her eyes, enjoying this feeling of peace and silence; tomorrow will be another long and exciting day she had better get some sleep in. Frisk fell asleep within minutes of closing her eyes, not too long after that she began snoring. It finally became tomorrow, November 15th.

Sans was staring at the wall. Shifting his eyes over to his clock on the desk, he read the time to be 2:40. Sans sighed and rested his arm on his head. 'Another nightmare, I just can't stop huh?' thought sans. Sans shifted to lie on his side, he was feeling extremely uncomfortable since he woke up.

Sans couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had. It was of Frisk and him in the judgment hall together, it was a beautiful day outside. The birds were singing, and the flowers were blooming, everything seemed fine except Frisk. She was there, on the other end of the hall across from him. The expression on her face was something unusual. An expression he knew in which nothing good could come out of it. Her eyes were heavy and staring at the floor. It looked as if she lost all hope or was just simply bored. Sans couldn't tell between the two. When Frisk slowly looked up at Sans, his gut retched. Her eyes showed no emotion, as if she had no soul at all. Like an empty doll. A moment of silence hung between the two, it felt as if time itself had stopped. Sans mind was blank, all he could focus on were those eyes, those blood red eyes. Frisk moved her eyes to the window and looked up, her bangs brushing out of her face. Slowly inhaling she said

"So, here we are Sans, back here again. Ha ha, not like you have any memory of it"

Sans cowered at the sound of her laugh. It was horse, as if she just finished screaming after a year. Deep, no feeling in it at all.

"It's funny really; I can kill everyone, except you. I can't ever engage in a fight with you, so I walk around the empty and silent world I caused. No matter how many resets, I still can't attempt to kill you." Frisk sighed and looked at the floor again.

"It's lonely, it's boring Sans. You all just repeat yourselves, nothing will change. Even killing became boring after a while. I'm sick of this life, I want the world to end, but you Sans are the only thing that's keeping me here. Preventing me from finishing everything. I don't know why I can't kill you. Sure as hell isn't that I love you, if I really did I would never hurt you like this. Even if I know that you will forget it all." Frisk shrugged.

"I guess it's because I'm afraid of what will happen next, maybe I really don't want it all to end even thou I'm begging for it"

Sans was frozen in place. He knew that she had no intent to kill. He should be killing her right now, but somehow he isn't angry at her. It's more like Sans pitied her. He wanted to give her a hug and tell her to reset, but his feet didn't dare to move.

"So I don't even know why I am here. Why do I exist? Ha, I just wish I could hug all of you right now." Frisk eyes started to well up with tears.

"You, Papyruys, Toriel, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore, Mettaton, and Asriel, I want us to be all together. I want to be happy but it's impossible. No matter what, all of you will do the same thing. Even when we have broken the barrier, Sans, nothing will happen. Time is frozen, our lives wont progress. So you see, our life is only here, here in the underground."

Drops of water were falling from Frisk's eyes and splashing on the sun lit floor. Sparkling as they fell through the air. Frisk crouched down and put her face in her arms with light sobbing. Sans was staring at the child, watching her tear drops fall to the floor.

Sans knew that even if she did reset and life would go back to normal for him, it would just break the child's mind more. He couldn't tell her to reset, if he did, she would just one day kill everyone again and we would be back at this point. And if her mind kept breaking, then one day she would come to kill him and everything along with the underground. But what then? He couldn't dare to keep living here like this. A life without Papyrus, it would be too much. Frisk continued crying, she seemed at a loss as what to do. Sans took a step forward, and started to walk towards Frisk. The air around them was heavy and silent. The only thing to be heard was the sound of slippers on the smooth floor and the sobs of a crying child.

Sans was now just in front of Frisk looking down at her. Sans pet her head and she looked up to him, eyes full of tears. Sans moved his hand so it was placed on her cheek. Frisk was sniffling now and wiping away her tears. Those sparkling red eyes cut through him like a knife. They were so sharp and clear. Most of all they were stunningly beautiful. Sans placed his forehead onto Frisks. Time seemed to stand still again. The warmth from the light coming in through the windows seemed comforting as they sat there in silence. After that was blackness from Sans waking up.

Sans looked to the clock again after remembering his dream once more. It was now 3:06. He almost felt like crying thinking about a world like his dream. It disturbed him so much. Papyrus and Frisk were the two most important people in his life. If he lost both he would have no reason to live any longer. Sans grabbed his shirt tightly at the thought of both of them gone. His breathing fastened and he couldn't stop twisting in bed. The thought of it made him sick. There came a rattling sound from beside his bed as to where his window was. It was too dark to see anything at all in his room; the only thing that was visible was the red glow coming from his clock. Sans calmed down again, listening to the rattling to distract his mind from such thoughts. Yet it did not last long until he began thinking about Frisk again.

He couldn't help but think that Frisk was only human. It wouldn't be long until she dies. Unlike Papyrus and him, she has an expiration date. Frisk will be gone in a blink of an eye if he doesn't treasure their time together. 'Maybe after sometime, I'll just forget about her' Sans hated the thought of the possibility but it's there. Sans has been alive long enough that he can no longer remember how he even got to the underground or how he first knew Papyrus. If he keeps living, which he probably will, then soon Frisk will just be erased from his memory like she never existed.

'no, No, NO! I can't let Frisk go like that. Why does she have to die!? It's unfair! Why!?' Sans was about to cry.

His best friend, the one who saved them all, is just going to die without anyone doing anything about it. She might even die tomorrow; she could fall down the stairs and break her neck. Sans recollected on all the memories that he and Frisk had made together until now. In most of them she was smiling, oh how he loved that smile almost more than anything. All the times that she had made him laugh, all the times they have laughed at puns together.

Sans looked at the clock once more, it read 3:31. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with lying in bed like this. He certainly wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep with all these thoughts invading his mind making his gut wretch. Sans sat up in the darkness and placed his feet on the floor causing sheets to roll off the bed as well. His feet clacked on the floor as he walked towards the door to the hallway. The rattling of the windows and the clanking and creaking on the wood floors were the only thing to be heard. Sans took a deep breath and opened the door from his room. The creaking seemed to be deafening in the silence of the living room.

Looking down through the railings on the second floor he could see a sleeping beauty. Frisks face was relaxed and looked replenished with color and softness. She lying on the couch with a leg and arm draping off the couch and the others were resting on the opposite arm rests. The light blue blanket was just on her torso trying its best to stay on and provide warmth. Frisk's hair was sprawled on the arm rest above her, few strands fallen onto her resting face.

'She's so beautiful' thought Sans.

Sans seemed to be memorized by the fact that Frisk was actually there, sleeping in peace. She was alive and breathing just meters away. Sans burned the sight of Frisk into his memory, knowing that one day she won't be there anymore. After a few minutes of treasuring the fact of Frisk being there he began to head down the stairs. Trying to be as quite as possible he went slow, especially slow around Papyrus's room. He didn't want to wake him up, and if he did it would probably wake Frisk as well. He didn't want Frisk to wake up just yet, not yet. Sans wanted to treasure her more just a little longer before she wakes up. Once Sans made it to the bottom of the stairs he could see her face much more clearly, the highlights of the dull light of the moon and the shadows shaped her figure. She looked as if she was a goddess.

Sans kneeled down next to the couch so that he could closely inspect her face. Her face was beautiful, seemingly ageless, a face that will someday never see the day of light on this world again. One day to be buried underneath dirt and soil to become rotted away until all that was left was a sack of bones like him. Yet even someday her bones will rot away as well and nothing will be left of her except simple dust. This world is cruel, life like us can live forever until getting killed, yet such weak beings only able to live at most a century. Her sweet blood pulsing through her heart, it's so precious. Things like blood and organs, and all these functions needed to be working just to live. If one organ stops working, then the body won't work as it used to or even worse death. It seems so easy for a human to die, too easy. Monsters just work on magic, and if something breaks, it can just easily be fixed with magic. That is, until the Hp goes to zero then there is no such thing to help or fix, it would just be dust.

Sans reached out his hand and touched Frisks hair. Lifting up a lock of hair with his finger, watching the way the moon made her hair shine as gravity slowly pulled it out of his hand. 'So delicate' thought Sans but he knew that Frisk wasn't a weak delicate doll, she was a strong determined person. Yet looking at her now, she looked nothing of what she is. It was like she was an angel, peacefully sleeping as if she was pure and holy.

Sans picked up another lock of hair but more strands this time and closer to his hand so gravity could not steal it away. It was beautiful, soft and silky. Sans used his hand to brush the strands of hair that was in her face. Her eyes rested like feathers and her cheeks rosy pink, lips soft and red, like snow white. Sans place his hand on Frisk's head and was petting her, he loved to feeling of her hair. Just the comfort of her being near, he wanted her to always be with him, next to him forever.

Sans hand then moved to her face; stroking slowly with the back side of his hand, from her cheek to her chin. Then his hand reached to her lips, he placed his thumb on the bottom lip. Pushing down just slightly, the lips were gave way easily, showing how soft they were; so soft and plush. Sans moved his thumb from the center of the bottom lip the corner feelings the smoothness of the red silk. Her soft breathing warmed Sans fingers, the only sound in the room was the soft puffs of her breath. Her chest rising up and down filled her with oxygen and life. Sans moved his thumb to her top lip; letting the lips slightly part. Sans pushing his thumb in a little more found her warm saliva, Sans circled his thumb around her lips causing them to get wet, the soft red sparkled now in the moonlight.

Sans begged to kiss those sweet lips of hers that looked like candy. Sans pulled his hand back, some of the warm saliva was still on his thumb from touching her lips. Sans placed his thumb to his teeth, wishing he could feel the softness of her lips to them. Sans knew he had to stay like this forever, just friends always. There was a line that couldn't be crossed no matter how much it pained him. They would be nothing more, and it would be the death of him if they were anything less.

Sans moved to place his forehead to hers. 'If I lost her, if she hated me there would be nothing to my life anymore. She's the best part of me; my best friend.' Sans lifted his head so he could place his teeth on her forehead as to give her a kiss. When Sans pulled away he rested his head on her arm looking up at her. His eyes were beginning to close and he was nodding off to sleep. "...you know that I love you, more than I can show you." whispered Sans under his breath just before he fell into the darkness of sleep right beside his best friend.

* * *

A/N: Hello! Sorry that's is has been so long since I updated! It has actually been exactly two months. I hope you all can forgive me with this chapter being more that 2 times the length of the previous one. So I gotta say, I was initially planning for this to be an only friendship story but I can't deny my OTP some romance. It's still a maybe if it will become an actually romance or if they'll stay as friends. I'm just going with how I feel.

So most of the inspiration for this story comes from my personal life, I've actually had spaghetti shoot out of my nose and someone there to laugh with me, also the towel being too short incident, and more. I'm sorta representing myself as Frisk but I'm still trying to have her to be a determined character she is. Another inspiration was the song "Hands Down" by the greeting committee. So the main reason why I wrote this story was so I could show what a true or ideal friendship was like, but the romance sorta ruins it a bit so it's really hard to choose one or the other, it cant be in between. Which ever direction it goes in I hope that you guys will still enjoy the story! I should update the next chapter sometime next month, so until then!


End file.
